


And forces, twisting our fate

by Nalyra



Series: Truths we are dealt [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: They have reached Cuba.... but then that would be too easy, wouldn't it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Minor" character deaths are half canon compliant, half ... not.  
> Fit somehow, though.

Mari wags her tail, jumping along the beach, throwing up little sandstorms with her paws, barking happily. Will grins and starts a trot, taking after her, Hannibal’s fingers gripping minutely and then releasing his hand, the slight discomfort of letting him go masked but there, simmering just below the surface of their bond. Will smiles and throws a look back at Hannibal over his left shoulder, catching the eyes in the shadow of the large hat just for a moment before returning his attention to the pup, a bone deep satisfaction settling. 

He turns his face towards the sun for a moment, inhaling the salty air deeply, the oceans roar a low backdrop, mixing with the voices of tourists all around them. The movement pulls at the yet again open wound in his neck, sending shivers of almost pain down his body, the claiming bite a sensation he yearns for now, deeply, his body aching slightly from last nights pleasant exertions. 

He skips towards Mari and picks her up, rubbing the little belly, the dog yipping and playfully biting at his hand and Will laughs, halting in the middle of the beach, his breath taken away suddenly by the sheer normalcy, the domesticy addictive. The little dog wriggles and breaks him out of his reverie, and he puts her down with a slight chuckle, turning into a pleased hum when he feels Hannibal’s hands glide over his stomach from behind, tickling gently at the waist, chest pressing tightly into Will’s back.

He leans back against Hannibal and closes his eyes, upturned slightly, eyes shadowed by the shadow Hannibal provides, almost boneless in the knowledge he is held. Hannibal lowers his head and touches his lips to Wills temple through a stray curl, just holding. Will exhales slowly and then almost spaces out, reality shrinking around them, sounds far away, their breaths synching up.

Will is unsure as to how long they just stand there, the people around them stepping past them, milling, inconsequential. He breaks the silence between them very quietly, just wondering.

„It will not stay like this…“

Hannibal’s hands squeeze once, softly and Will traces the veins in the hands, gently.

„No, it will not, mylimasis.“

Another short pause and then Will frowns, unease settling suddenly as if to prove him right, like a punch to the gut. Hannibal freezes behind him and then they both turn towards the little pup, limping towards them.  
Will hurries over to her, knees hitting the sand before he can quite think about it, picking her up carefully. He inspects her paws, the puppy whining but enduring his touch, discovering the cut in her left front paw after a moment, glass still glinting in the wound.

„Shit. Some dumbhead must have broken some glass … I need to take her to the vet.“

Will turns to see Hannibal scan the beach discretely, obviously retracing Mari’s steps, probably trying to find the culprit and as much as Will would love to hunt that person down as well, his focus is somewhere else. He hisses quietly, unnerved, trying to catch Hannibal’s gaze.

„Forget it. Help me get her to the vet, please, love.“

There is a pause and then Hannibal turns towards him, eyes black, their bond so intense suddenly as to be almost stifling and Will has to retract his words, stepping up to Hannibal when he realizes the cause, words whispered, following a quick kiss.

„I think I need to call you names more often, Dr. Graham-Lecter…“

Hannibal snorts gently, weirdly elegantly and then returns the kiss before turning towards the promenade with his arm around Will’s shoulder, walking towards town with them, a red flare of dark anticipation simmering between them and Will fans it, yearning for the taste himself. 

And not hiding it.

 

****

 

The veterinarian’s office is packed, and Will is reminded as to why he always uses appointments. Well, normally. He sighs and then turns to Hannibal, indicating the single empty chair in one corner with a shrug of his shoulders.

„Go home, prepare dinner for us? It will be some time…“

Hannibal hesitates, scanning the people there, dissatisfaction jarring along their bond but he nods after a moment, his eyes locking with Will’s.

„Until later, mylimasis.“

Will smiles, gently.

„Yes.“

Another moment of hesitation and then Hannibal leaves and the moment the bond thins and fades out is like another cut to Will’s abdomen, brutal and debilitating. He sighs and drops into the chair in the corner, the pup in his arms thankfully dozing, sometimes whining still but apparently exhausted and Will feels like her, letting himself fall into it, settling in for the wait. 

It takes hours.   
Will watches the dusk fall, the glow of the city coming to life, Mari drinking some of the water brought in by one of the employees greedily. When he finally is asked to come in he is bone tired, his stomach grumbling. He inhales quietly, some of his senses tingling, the veterinarian an Alpha, though luckily mated. Still, the smell would probably make Hannibal jealous beyond compare and the thought rouses Will enough in slightly gleeful anticipation to notice the small trembling motions with which the vet sows up Mari’s paw. They are practiced and sure and yet… nervous and it seems so weird to Will after an exhausting day at work that he frowns, watching as if in slow motion as the vet looks up past him and Will is suddenly wide awake again, trying to turn but it is too late, the room filling with gas and he takes grim satisfaction in the fact that the doctors head hits the examination table when he falls and then Will fades out, a part of him just happy that Hannibal is not there.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices, coming through dense fog, pulling at Will’s attention.

„That was easy.“

„Don’t be fooled. He was distracted. A nice ploy to drop the shards around the puppy by the way.“

Will grinds his teeth in rage, forces his limbs to stay as they are, on the floor, handcuffed and bound to his feet, trussed up like a turkey.

„Him? That little Omega?“

„Gentlemen, that -little- Omega is the mate of one of the most prolific serial killers to date and one himself. Do not, I repeat, do not underestimate him.“

Silence, shuffling feet, and Will tries to control his breathing, Jack’s voice too close for comfort. He can feel Jack stand over him, contemplating for a moment, his voice breaking Will’s thoughts effortlessly.

„And by the way, make no mistake, Will Graham is awake.“

Will works his jaw and then opens his eyes, shooting a dark look up at Jack.

„Will Graham-Lecter, Jack.“

Jack snorts, sighing after.

„Ah yes.“

He nods, eyes heavy on Will.

„No deal for you to stay out of prison this time, Will. No-one will believe he forced you now.“

Will sneers, fury dripping from his tongue.

„I did not ask them to believe so the last time…“

Jack kneels down and reaches out, pushing Will’s hair off his forehead.

„No. You did not. My mistake.“

He pushes himself up again and Will swallows, taking a quick look around. He cautiously feels for their bond and then gasps in relief when he cannot feel Hannibal near, the vague promise of something meaning Hannibal is nowhere near and … not aware. Jack looks at him in disdain and then seethes at Will, not trying to hide his feelings.

„We will get him, make no mistake Will. After all, he will try to get to you.“

Will shakes his head, though not in negation.

„Don’t be stupid, Jack. You should take care to be somewhere else when he comes…“

Jack nods silently, not even disputing the small warning and then signals the men and Will is jostled around until he is held upright, six men keeping him immobile. Jack steps up and looks at him for a long moment, eyes dragging over the wound in Will’s neck, an unwelcome attention. Jack bends forward and then lowers his head so his lips are very close to Will’s ears.

„I am counting on it.“

Instantaneous, molten fury and Will rears up, his teeth missing Jacks jugular by millimeters before he is pulled down again. Jack looks at him for a long moment and then turns away, looking exhausted.

„Take him back.“

Will roars and then tries to free himself, panic suddenly overwhelming all reason, the need to return to Hannibal overturning his judgement.  
A sudden pain in his neck and then the world returns to black and inconsequence, uncaring for subjective pains.

 

*****

 

„It is your old cell.“

Her voice is gentle, almost kind, pulling him back towards consciousness.  
He clears his throat, stretching a bit, cackling drily when he feels the lump in his back.

„Oh, you’re right, still uncomfortable as can possibly be…“

He turns his head and looks over at her, watches her as she looks into his eyes for a moment, averting them almost right away again. He sighs, rubbing his temples, trying to think past the headache throbbing there.

„The dog was part of the plan to catch us again, wasn’t it?“

She clears her throat, brows pulling together for a moment, unease oozing off of her. He waves her off, uninterested in apologies, the whole picture coming together anyway. 

„I’m not mad, Alana. At you at least. At myself….“

He sighs, more or less talking to himself.

„I should’ve seen it coming.“

Her voice is very soft, understanding.

„It’s a dangerous thing to get what you desire most. Frederick thought it would be good to use the dog.“

He lets the tear fall, unashamed, all the cards on the table anyway.

„Indeed.“

She pushes the chair back, stepping up to the bars, her feet crossing the line without a buzzer sounding and Will smiles grimly, remembering another pair of high heels doing this, so long ago now. She leans against the bars, fingers caressing the metal for a moment, her tone still soft, blue eyes imploring. 

„We… found something akin to understanding again, Will, before…“ 

She hesitates, frowning.

„Before you risked it all to free him. I…“

Another pause and Will turns his head, locking gazes with her. She licks her lips, eyes huge on his.

„I understand. I would like to continue our … understanding.“

Will snorts, a wry, deprecating smile on his lips.

„My work you mean.“

Alana nods after a moment, voice very low.

„Yes. And your tutelage. It will keep your mind off of things… and I would be able to use it as leverage.“

She stops, leaving the suggestion hanging, knowing he will bite. Will sighs, rolling onto his side. He raises his hand, touching his fingertips to the wound in his throat, scabbed over now, itching. He nods once, shooting her a look, knowing she will understand.

„It will be part of our deal.“

She swallows and then nods and Will hopes he will be able to get to Hannibal before Hannibal gets to her, for any chance of this promise to be kept at all.  
He closes his eyes and listens to her watch him for a long time, before the clicking of her heels sounds her disappearance, like hooves, changing the game. 

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

She brings him the newspaper two days after that first meeting, silently offering it to him, waiting for him to finish a set of push ups. He takes it, hesitatingly, bracing himself and sits down on the bunk before he unfolds it, the headline „US psychiatrist cut to shreds on Cuba“ screaming at him. He gasps, disgust, elation and satisfaction warring with desperate longing, his hands trembling. Her voice breaks his reverie, just a bit tentative.

„Frederick apparently thought Hannibal would flee after your apprehension and that Cuba would probably be the one place he would be safe. Hannibal cut him up with a glass shard, dropping the pieces around the skeleton at the beach.“

Will raises his eyebrows, no need to ask for the exact location, his mind supplying the surroundings perfectly. He closes his eyes for a moment, fingers tracing the newspaper, before he folds it and returns it to Alana, returning to doing push ups.  
She watches him for a long moment, and he finally stops, panting, answering the unspoken question.

„No, it does not bother me.“

He pushes himself up, looking her straight in the eye.

„And the thing that unsettles you most, Alana, is that it does not bother you, either.“

He hesitates, smirking slightly.

„And don’t worry. The manner of display means Hannibal knows it wasn’t your idea.“

Alana blinks once, her face a mask and then her stance relaxes slightly, nodding at Will once. She turns to leave, hesitating after a step.

„Clarice Starling has asked to see you. She has successfully captured ‚Buffalo Bill‘, you know.“

Will smirks, eyes dark.

„Good for her.“

Alana tilts her head.

„Will.“

Will narrows his eyes, steely blue and unflinching.

„She can talk to me if she dares.“

Alana nods, leaving him again and Will returns to his push ups, feeling the first, vague tightening of something in his lower body and he curses, harshly.

 

****

„Hello Mr. Graham.“

„Hello Clarice.“

He pushes himself up and sits up, watching her sideways for a long second, before adding the now usual, wondering as to why so many people neglect to use the correct name.

„And it’s Graham-Lecter, which we’ve talked about before…“

She works her jaw for a moment, and Will has a sudden vision of Jack telling her to use his previous name, to keep him upset. Will nods to himself and holds up a hand when she opens her mouth to respond, waving it off. She lowers her eyes for a moment, clarity between them for a beat, refocussing without much effort. 

„You used me as a messenger.“

Will smiles, beatifically, shrugging, his hands spreading slightly.

„And now you use me… quid pro quo.“

She tilts her head, a small, slightly peeved expression crossing her face. 

„Or one could say you use me again, as a chip to pay for amenities.“

Will snorts, indicating the dark cell.

„Amenities?“

Clarice has the good grace to look slightly peevish for a moment, licking her lips in vague embarrassment. Her hand plays with the strap of the large leather bag at her side for a moment, fidgeting. Will sighs and pushes himself up, indicating the bag with a tilt of his head.

„So, what case do you have there?“

She plays with the strap for one moment longer, her voice almost inaudible.

„Will. You don’t have to do this. We will find him, one way or another and they will never let you out of here anyway.“

Will grinds his teeth, the low grinding sound a harsh dissonance, reverberating unpleasantly through his body. He fakes a smile, uncaring of whether it may show as fake, teeth glinting in the low light, voice sweet as honey.

„Let that be my problem…. Clarice.“

Another pause, fraught with dissonant meaning and then Clarice takes out a case file, tracing the edges of it gently before she offers it to Will, tone business-like and clipped for a moment.

„A drug dealer, working for the big cartels. I want you to teach me how to look, not tell me who he is or how we’ll find him. Paperclips are accounted for.“

Will grins, eyes flashing for a moment.

„Of course.“

He takes the case file, looking down at it for a long moment. He raises his face to her after deliberating, schooling his features into a vaguely sphinx-like expression. He smiles at her, leaning forward a bit, his voice a whisper.

„But first, tell me, Clarice. Have the Lambs stopped screaming?“

She gapes at him, eyes very big for a moment before she literally withdraws, stepping back behind the line. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, chin raising, though she cannot hide the slight tremor in her voice.

„It’s satisfying to see that you have talked about me, I guess.“

Will chuckles, throwing the case file onto the bunk behind him, hands coming up to grasp the bars, stepping forward until his chin lowers onto the upper bars.

„How is the air, so high up in the FBI ranks now, Clarice? How does it feel?“

She grinds her jaw for a moment, and Will has to stop himself from smiling, feeling strangely akin to her, feeling her helpless fury keenly, not at all directed at him.

„I’m not here to be psychoanalyzed.“

Will lifts his eyebrows, sardonically quipping.

„Afraid I won’t like you when you are?“

She pulls a face and Will smirks softly, remembering for a moment, mind dipped in tan and muted orange before the vision fades to the dim darkness of the cell again. He sighs and then draws back a bit, hands gripping the bars lightly, tone musing.

„In another life, Clarice, we might have become friends.“

She snorts, harshly, her voice hard, infused with a shiver of fear, the fear of having being seen. Will smiles gently at her, watching her trying to keep their gazes locked, trying to stay seemingly unperturbed. Another pang in his body and he forces it down, seeing the shift in her gaze as she understands, guilt crossing her features for a moment. Will hisses, everything clicking together.

„You talked Frederick into helping you…“

She raises her chin, gaze fierce for a moment, proud and Will’s nostrils flare, his voice harsh, grinding.

„Not only did you capture Buffalo Bill, you captured me as well… you’re playing, Clarice.“

He steps forward again, whispering, her eyes huge on his.

„And when you play, you pay…“

She tilts her head, voice wildly imploring.

„-He- has to pay, Will… you know that.“

Will swallows, letting his pain show freely for a moment.

„He already does…“

He turns away from her and sits down on the bunk, his hands reaching for the folder as if on autopilot, the information on the pages read but feeling dimmed, muted, her presence burning in his back.

 

****

 

Will is exhausted by the time she leaves, their discussion of the case’s characteristics just short of vicious at times, her questions probing and uncomfortable. Will flops down on the bunk and curls into a ball, willing the pang in his guts away, dreading, dreading.


	4. Chapter 4

It hits the next morning. Will overturns his bunk in a fit of rage paired with desperation, shoving it against the bars and curling on the mattress behind it in an illusion of privacy, fingers clenching on the metal frame, refusing to relieve himself, knowing it won’t help anyway. His teeth ache in pulsing pain when he bites down between his hands, trying to provide a counterpoint and failing. He refuses to remember, eyes scrunched closed, going from breath to breath, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. 

 

****

Words, permeating his consciousness.

„Let me try, we need his help.“

„Jack, that is insane!“

„We have to, you know Hannibal has called Clarice and demanded to speak to him within the next 4 hours. We need to make that next call happen to track him down.“

Will tries to focus, the mention of Hannibal’s name making the need flare up in tenfold, tasting blood where he bit his lip too hard to contain the scream. He pants harshly, shivering, his body drenched in sweat, his senses trained on ‚them‘, feeling out of body, separate.

„Jack, he is even more dangerous now. Unpredictable.“

„We could never predict Will Graham, Alana.“

„This is ludicrous.“

„I am no fool, Alana. I know what I’m doing. I will calm him down, we’ll take him to make that call and then we’ll put him back here. Hannibal will be able to tell from his voice that he is in heat. He won’t be able to resist it. It doubles the chances to catch him.“

Will’s limbs start to shake with the effort it takes for him to concentrate on their words, the bed frame rattling a bit with it.

„Look at him Alana, he is hanging on by a thread. It’ll be good for him.“

„I still advice against it. Heat is not fatal. Leave him alone, Jack, don’t be a fool by dangling him out like a prize for Hannibal Lecter to catch.“

A long pause, then Jack’s voice, vaguely disappointed.

„Noted. Now open the door, Alana.“

Will can hear her step back, the light clicking of her shoes echoing. The buzzer sounds and each step Jack takes closer Will feels like choking, the pheromones of another alpha not his mate stifling and repelling. Will focuses on that feeling, the disgust piercing the fog he is in.

Time slows to a crawl.

The antlers pierce Will’s skin, piercing his jumpsuit, threading through reality’s fabric like fingers, tearing it apart. They pulse, deep red, retreating and rearranging when Jack advances, slowly. 

Will feels Jack’s hand crawl near, hovering. There is a pause and then a wave of pheromones hits Will, tasting like bile in his mouth. The world draws in, closing to a red tunnel, the only feelings still existing rage and repulsion.

„Will…“

It echoes, reverberating through Will’s mind, sluggishly pulling at the last shreds of his senses. Will exhales and lets them tear away, watching his self restraint break as if in slow motion.   
He turns his head and watches the antler pierce into Jack’s throat, just above the scar Hannibal put there, so long ago. Alana’s shout cascades around them in waves, adding to the surreality, Jacks hand descending in a crushing grip on Will’s windpipe. Will exhales and lets his head fall back, a mock offering of his neck, the red wetness painting his contours into stark contrast. Jack’s eyes bore into his, furious and Will feels a tug along -their- bond, strengthening by increments already and he laughs, tasting copper, his grip on the metal bar he ripped out of the bed tightening, twisting it around before he pulls it out, welcoming Jack down into his embrace after a moment. Will chuckles deeply and then bites down over the scent gland in Jack’s neck and rips the flesh out in a mockery of a mating bite, turning his head slowly as he chews and swallows, Alana’s gaze unflinching and dark, knowing, terrified.

Steps sound along the hallway and Will smiles, teeth red, whispering, welcoming the need now.

„Choose wisely, Alana…“

The sound of a taser being fired and then blackness, filled with copper and red and elation.


	5. Chapter 5

He is near.

It’s a chanting in Will’s head, all his being focusing on the words, bypassing impressions of the outside world. He is jostled around, carried between orderlies and his eyes open blearily, recognizing the entry to the hospital ward, and Will grins, head carefully lowered. A buzzer sounds and they are admitted through the last gate, the clang of the metal bars closing resounding harshly. 

„Be sure you keep him sedated!“

Alana’s voice is trembling, though not in shock. Will raises his head a bit and looks back sideways, sees her standing on the other side of the gate, hands white-knuckled on the bars. He exhales and then raises his head a bit more, sees her attention snap to him at the movement, sees her irises dilate in shock and trepidation. The smile that steals itself over his face feels divine but she stumbles back, mute, horrified. The orderly pauses, the split second of indecision and irritation all that Will needs.

He lets himself fall and then pulls himself up, swinging his legs up, his thighs coming around the left orderly’s neck almost in slow motion. He can feel the orderly on the right fumble for the taser and smiles, wide, twisting his legs with the effort of pure will, the loud crack resounding harshly and the man drops, ungainly, the angle making Will crash down with him. The taser’s click sounds but it misses Will in the fall and Will cackles, his vision pulsing red. 

There is a heavy tug along their bond and Will moans in delight, head coming up and falling back for a moment, bathing in anticipation. He charges forward, slamming the man fumbling for the pepper spray back, enjoying the loud crack when he slams into the wall, the pained gasp as Will head-butts him, blood dripping to the floor from a broken nose. 

„Will!“

Her voice rings out and Will turns his head, looking at her through heavily lidded eyes, feeling dangerously elated. He smiles, licking his lips, his voice a whisper.

„Run, Alana.“

She gasps and he turns back to the man on the floor, trying to get up, his hand coming forward almost as if dreaming, hands clawing in, the windpipe giving after a moment, the gurgling scream matching the spray of blood, covering his face.

A door buzzer down the hall sounds and the door opens, Hannibal stepping through, quietly, vicious, bloody and Will gasps, NEED catching back up with him, falling to his knees. Hannibal growls and Alana mewls, still there, inexplicably, though inching back slowly.

Hannibal steps up to Will, bending down, his fingers pressing into certain spots on Will’s neck and a flood of pheromones bathes Will, helping, -thank god-, his body quieting down, though Will can tell it is only temporary, a low level space out. Hannibal breathes a kiss onto his forehead and Will can feel them trembling, betraying the calm he portrays. Hannibal straightens back up and then turns to Alana, his footsteps loud in the hallway.

„I suspect it was not your idea, was it, Alana.“

She licks her lips, mute, shaking her head, eyes on Hannibal’s, brave. Hannibal looks back at Will and Will sways, lips twisting into a smile, tone amused.

„There are new players on the field… and some have left.“

Hannibal hums and then turns back to Alana, holding out his hand.

„Your car keys, please. And your mobile. I would suggest you wait a few moments before you call in for reinforcements. For old times sake, so to speak.“

She has to try twice, voice raw, referring to something said long ago.

„Will it make me come alive again?“

Hannibal snorts, teeth flashing in a dangerous smile. He leans forward, eyes glowing red and yet fathomless black.

„There is a chance you are not the first on the list…“

Alana swallows, nodding, more to herself and then fumbles for her keys and cell, throwing them both through the bars before turning and hurrying down the hall, her heels clicking, like hooves.

Will pushes himself up with an effort, his vision tunneling in, leaving only -him-. He groans and it’s like floodgates opening, the kiss open mouthed and deep and yet careful and gentle, and Will clutches, wanting to crawl into Hannibal, feeling the way Hannibal fists his hair almost brutally, turning his head forcefully for better access. Hannibal pulls Will’s head back by his hair after a moment and Will moans, eyes heavily lidded. 

„Not here, Will.“

Will mewls, before dropping his head back, Hannibal taking the hint right away, his fingers pressing in again. Reality pulses and then fades and tilts, the scent that calms him so close and precious, and Will burrows near, finally able to breathe again.

 

*****

Flashing lights of cars passing by. A screeching halt and then another trip in another car. Will traces the contours of the door gently, feeling the echo run along his skin, making him shiver. Hannibal’s voice is rough, frayed along the edges.

„Almost there, mylimasis.“


	6. Chapter 6

Dusty sheets and the smell of wet wood, sounds of birds outside. Will stumbles over to the bed and drops to his knees, reality jarring back into focus. 

„Please…“

Hannibal comes to him, immediately, dropping down behind him, roughly undressing them both just enough for access. There is a moment of absolute clarity and then Hannibal slides home and it forces a cry from Will, their bond aflame. Hannibal holds for a long time, a hand over Will’s frantic heart, his knot already swelling and then sets a punishing pace, making Will come within moments. His teeth bite down on Will’s mark the moment Will shakes apart, his knot fusing them together, painfully, agonizingly good. It’s an uncomfortable position, their clothes chafing, the bonding of their bodies too harsh and vaguely painful, both of them still a mess and even more so now. 

It is heavenly.

 

*****

 

They destroy the bed. 

Will isn’t sure where and when that happens, but in the end they sleep on the sofa in the little cabins living room, curled tightly around each other. Hannibal makes him eat dry toast in between their lovemaking, prolonging the heat by going into rut, willingly, making them both wild with desire. Will traces the long scratch marks on both their body when he can think again, feeling pleasantly ‚used‘, his body humming with pleasure, sated. He smiles softly, reaching up to push a stray bang out of Hannibal’s face, asleep still, their bodies still connected.

Will undulates softly, feeling Hannibal shift slightly inside, the feeling sending aftershocks through Will. Hannibal’s hands on Will’s hips tighten, pulling him back closer and Hannibal’s eyes open, snapping to Will’s right away.

„Beloved…“

Will smiles widely, crinkling his nose.

„We stink.“

Hannibal chuckles deeply, sighing softly. He pushes close, his arms tightening, nosing along Will’s jaw. 

„Yes.“

Will laughs softly, his hands dropping down to thread through the hair on Hannibal’s chest. He sobers slowly, drawing a bit back to search Hannibal’s eyes.

„I killed Jack.“

He licks his lips, not waiting for a response.

„And you, you killed Frederick.“

Hannibal just looks at him, waiting, trusting Will to find the right words. Will purses his lips, eyes wandering around the hut for a moment.

„And what a beautiful gift, to lay him out like that… I will not let them separate us again. I... wish to disappear.“

Hannibal searches his eyes for a long moment, before nodding, once.

„Very well. But we will have to make a quick stop first, mylimasis.“

Will raises his eyebrow, the thought clicking after just a moment.

„You left Mari with Bedelia.“

Hannibal smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips.

„I did.“

Will tilts his head, eyes narrowing.

„… Clarice will think of that.“

Hannibal clicks his tongue, his smile turning dangerous.

„I’m counting on it.“

Will hits him lightly on his chest, unable to fight the grin that wants to break free, his heart beating hard, once. Hannibal rolls them over and bears down, pulling a moan from them both, his hands holding Will’s face in a grip that belies the emotions that roll along their bond, his eyes boring into Will’s. Will reaches up and echoes the hold, their foreheads touching after a moment, their breath mingling. A tear steals itself out of Will’s eye, the words coming instinctual.

„It’s beautiful.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... this was planned a bit differently, and yet... it came to a natural conclusion, even if a bit shorter than the other parts.  
>  IDK if there will be more with Clarice, my brain is full with Bryan's decoys re Season 4 right now :)))  
> Thankfully no one could predict him yet *g*  
> Anyway, if the fancy strikes ... there might be more, but just now this feels... right.  
> Hope you liked!
> 
> __________________
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my muse!  
> Please feed me :)  
> And criticism is welcome!


End file.
